Selfish Desires
by Razzbairee
Summary: Is Ayane inherently evil? Or is she just a troubled girl who desires love and attention? What if she could corrupt the minds of others to get that love and attention? --COMPLETE--
1. Chapter 1 Snow Rabbit

Disclaimer:  DOA is not mine.

This fic was inspired by a freaky story a friend told me.  I'm not sure if anyone else had this idea before so whatever.  I thought this was going to be a one shot but I realized I was getting carried away.  So there's more than one chapter.  Each chapter will be a bit short.  I wanted this fic to be weird, but meaningful at the same time.  Anyway, hope you like it.

Chapter 1 - Snow Rabbit

Wounded, defiled, and ashamed.

These were the words that described Ayane.  She was utterly defeated and left alive by the runaway that slaughtered the entire assault.  She was retreating back to her clan with a wounded and unconscious ninja in her arms.  His arm was draped over her shoulders, his gi was torn, and his face bled; he was limp, beaten by the runaway.  And Ayane was exhausted.  The battle had been short, but the fight had been great and costly.  Many continued to die as the runaway lived.

She approached the clearing.  She and the ninja were home again in the safety of the clan.  But the comfort was broken when she laid eyes upon the runaway that had survived the ordeal.  Kasumi was beside her brother behind a hut, hand in hand and her head upon his shoulder.  Ayane's anger boiled as she watched the deception take place.  The two were not to speak, let alone breathe the same air.  And as Kasumi departed, she approached, dropping the ninja at her leader's feet.

"They are dead," she declared, standing straight with her head upright, "They are all dead . . . And she lived to tell you about it."

The leader glanced at his wounded warrior before abandoning his two underlings towards the warmth of his hut.  It had been discussed many times before.  His feelings were his own and not of her or anybody else's concern.  But the truth of the matter was that they were being betrayed by the one person who supposedly spoke the truth and would even die for his clan.  Ayane could tell.  She could reveal their true leader to the clan.  But they would not believe her.  They had much trust for their leader as she used to have.  They would shrug her off and say nothing at all, but would continue to ready themselves for a pointless battle against the runaway.

Ayane returned to concealment of the trees.  And there, she fumed, she screamed, she threw her fists into the trees, and she ached.  She ached from the pain of her wounds, but she ached even more from the feeling of uselessness.  And as she let out one last cry, it all became evident to her.  Her life was pointless.  The training, the weapons, the silent rampages out into the wilderness, the attacks on the runaway, the blood, the sweat; all of it was pointless.  Each of the days, she sacrificed her all just to make the runaway die and each of the days, her sacrifices brought noting in return.  She was slowly deteriorating and she knew she would soon be amongst her clan members deep within the ground to rot away all the false hope, courage, and loyalty.  It was too difficult for her to accept, but she hadn't yet thought up another way to take her life.

She lifted herself up off her place on the damp ground and leaned against the nearest tree.  She still bled.  The runaway's mark was conspicuous on her skin:  a gash on her cheek, a slit on her arm, a bruise on her shin, and another gash down the side of her back.  Ayane had no desire to head back to the clan though her wounds needed healing.  Going back would mean walking on the same ground as the one that betrayed her.  She hated him for loving the runaway.  Though she loved him for his words and strength.  Even if his words proved to be false, he had astonished her and she vowed to be by his side through thick and thin.

And then her tears fell.  She cried for being weak, easily manipulated, and for being so vulnerable . . .

Ayane unsheathed her wakizashi from her back.  The blade was still in top shape.  It hadn't punctured skin and spilled blood in so long.  And the only blood it sought was the runaway's.  Ayane knew that if her life continued to repeat itself everyday then her blood would never be upon her blade or her hands.  She was in desperate need of a change.

Ayane jerked her head up from her wakizashi at the sound of breaking twigs and pattering of footsteps.  In the darkness of the night, a small creature could be seen, catching her eye.  Ayane watched the white rabbit, roam through the forest, picking at the ground.  It was spring, but the rabbit bore snow white fur.  Kasumi would often feed these animals during the winter days before her runaway.  And as Ayane watched the rabbit sniffing the nectar of the flowers, Kasumi was there.  She rubbed its soft fur and patted its small head.

The rabbit abruptly picked up its head at the sound of breaking twigs.  Its ears searched for any further noises that may be a sign of danger, but it was too late.  Ayane clutched the fragile creature in her hand, her fingers pressing into its neck.  The rabbit kicked up dirt as it tried to escape and cried an ear-piercing cry, causing Ayane to cringe.  The cries were futile, but its struggle forced Ayane to use more strength than she expected to pin it down.  And then she raised her wakizashi.  Kasumi could not stop her.

"Don't kill me, please!" the rabbit cried in a shrill voice.

The wakizashi dropped along with Ayane's jaw.  A creature who was completely ignorant of human ways had spoken to her and she had understood.  Her breaths came fast and uneasy.

"Demon," she uttered in disbelief.

She quickly retrieved her weapon and raised it high above the creature that squirmed under her firm grasp.  Before she could drive her blade into the rabbit, it had spoken to her again.

"Please, don't!  I'll grant you three wishes!" it cried.

Ayane's grasp weakened around its neck.  She deliberated whether the demon's words were true or not.  It could speak and understand.  And it seemed harmless enough. It couldn't even escape her grasp.  She knew she could easily kill the creature with a quick swing of her blade.  But Ayane found that her grasp was getting weaker and weaker as the seconds past until she was completely limp and her wakizashi dropped by her side in a dull thud.  The rabbit slowly sat upright and shook the dirt out of its fur.  Then it looked upon the girl before it with its big brown orbs.

"Surely, you have desires," the rabbit spoke, "Everyone does.  Some are greater then others though.  So tell me, Ayane, what do you desire?"

Desires.  There were many things she desired.  She wanted to be loved, she wanted to be understood, she wanted to be accepted.  And she wanted the runaway dead.  Only when the runaway is dead will she be able to crawl from underneath the rock she had been forced under and see the world the way it was meant to be seen.  The world underneath the rock bore black skies and bare trees.  There was no noise; silence.  But the silence itself seemed to scream at her, wanting to kill her or wanted her to kill.  Every person held a scowl and every hand held a dagger.

But the world outside the rock would be better she knew it.  And she would see that world even if a life was a sacrifice.

"Heal my wounds," she told the creature in front of her, "Make me better again."

"The proper words are 'I wish'," the rabbit responded.

"I wish my wounds were healed."

"So be it."

The rabbit closed its eyes and in a matter of seconds Ayane could feel her skin near her wounds tighten as they pulled together, sealing away her insides and stopping her blood.  Ayane watched in pure awe and amazement as her wish was carried out.  She was covered in blood, but her skin was whole.  She touched her cheek that once held a gash and found only her blood.  She was regenerated and could stand on her feet without having the urge to fall to her knees.  The rabbit was no lie.

"I can't believe," she spoke, looking down at the palms of her hands that no longer burned from her firm grasp on her hilt, "I can't believe you've done it."

"You still have two more wishes," the rabbit told her, "What shall they be?"

"Well, I . . . No one understands me," the troubled, young girl spoke, kneeling in front of the white rabbit, "They don't know how I feel.  Not even Hayate understands me.  I whish he would . . ."

"So be it."

Ayane watched as the rabbit closed its eyes, "I didn't mean . . ."

Far too late.  Her half brother could feel her distress as if it were his own.  And little did she know, he was getting out of bed to peer out of the window, waiting for her to return from the darkness of the night.  And he wouldn't stop waiting until she returned.

"You have one more wish, Ayane," the rabbit spoke after opening its eyes.

There was plenty more that was desired, but only one wish.  Ayane smirked.  Things would be sorted out one way or another.

"I wish for a million more wishes!" Ayane exclaimed, her eyes brightening.

What she wished was what she received.  It was her desire.

"So be it," the rabbit said.


	2. Chapter 2 Runaway

Hm . . . I'm not too sure about this chapter.

Chapter 2 - Runaway

Hayate's eyes were weary and cried out to him to lie down and sleep the night away.  But he couldn't rest until he knew his younger sister was safe.  He knew she hated him for loving the one that betrayed the clan,  but he wished she would understand the torment he went through everyday knowing his sister needed to die.  And everyday it was the same result:  many of his warriors would never return and those that did return could never face an opponent again.

He touched the small hands and auburn hair of their murderer and smelled the fragrance of her skin.  Unjust it was.  His sisters would be fighting each other for life or death soon.  Maybe even as he waited.  Only one would return to see him again.  Or maybe both of them would fall and never stand.  Either way, the forest would become their grave and he would be there to mourn over the forgotten days in the shadows of the trees.  The days when the three of them would accept and cherish each other's presence had never left his mind.

"Whatever happened to the days?" he asked his sisters, "Why, Kasumi?"

"Because she cared for you," a voice answered.

Ryu Hayabusa was standing in the doorway.  Hayate cursed himself for not noticing him sooner and allowing him to witness him mope.  But Hayabusa had seen it all.  He had seen his closest friend angry, joyful, confused, and depressed.  But ever since his closest friend obtained a high responsibility, their relationship was diminishing.  He now found times when he believed that his friend was someone else in disguise.  Someone he did not know nor understand.

"Something dark and tormented is taking place as I speak.  I can feel it in the wind," he told the man before him, "We will be the first to witness its coming."

Hayate knew this and didn't need to say anything.  He continued to wait for his sister to return.  He would not speak to her though in fear of what she might tell him or what he might see.  He would not be able to sleep ever again.

Something stirred in the forest.  Hayate forced his eyes open to watch as his young sister emerged from the trees.  Her shoulders moved side to side as she dragged something behind her into the clearing.

"It is here," Hayabusa spoke, watching Ayane.

Hayate pushed past him and ran into the clearing.  As Hayabusa watched them, he could see the evil that walked amongst them on four legs.  It was a demon in disguise.  Many things were.  And many things sought to destroy all that was sane.  It had destroyed the moral of a young girl and was looking forward to destroying more of her soon.  It was a force he knew he could not destroy with his bare hands.

The others were getting out of bed and going outside in silence to witness their leader on his knees before the purple haired kunoichi.  They watched and listened alongside Hayabusa as their leader spoke in soft words.

"Ayane," Hayate said, looking down at the body she had dragged in, "How could you?"

It was the runaway's body.  Her skin was pale, her clothes were ripped, and bruises covered her skin.  Hayate reached out to touch her face like he had done so many times before.  Only this time, she didn't smile, look into his eyes, and place her hand upon his like she had done so many times before.  Her cheek was cold and wet from her tears that seemed to still fall from her shut eyes.  She was dead.

Hayate knew the day would come, but he wasn't ready for it.  He wasn't ready to finally accept his sister's death and watch as dirt consumed her, concealing her from the world forever.  He wanted to hear her voice again; he wanted to hear her say how much she loved him.  She always had.  But now, he felt as if he failed her; as if he let her die.  He had let Ayane kill her.

The others watched as their leader cupped the fallen kunoichi's head in his hands and placed his forehead on hers.  And then he began to weep, not caring of what the others thought.

"Hayate," Ayane spoke up after being silent for too long, "What're you doing?!  Stand up!"

He did not stand.

"Stop crying over her!"

He still wept.

"I wish you would forget about her and love me!"

Ayane grabbed at his shoulder and pulled him to face her.  As he looked back into her eyes, his tears ceased and his emotions for his deceased sister slipped away from his mind.  He had a need to feel the girl before his eyes upon him in a warm embrace.  He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head upon his breast.  A smile grew on Ayane's face as she rested her head upon his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  They were tense, but relaxed after feeling the girl's arms upon them.  And then Hayate sighed.

Hayabusa dared not move.  A corrupt force was amongst them and he would have to be careful not to upset it.  A life had been taken that night without remorse and he felt as if more would be taken soon.  The rabbit looked at him, but he dared not look back.


	3. Chapter 3 Insane?

Had to change the title because there was already a fic out there with the same name.  Heh . . . yeah.  Read on!

Chapter 3 - Insane?

It was raining on the forest.  The limbs of the tree slumped from the heavy weight of the rain.  Dark clouds hovered above them.  They flickered with light as lightening cracked and a rumble shook the earth.  No living being stirred in the forest; all took cover from the rain except a crowd of men and women in the clan.  Their clothes were soaked and their hands were wrinkled from the long exposure to the rain.  They coughed and shivered with their noses red and many of them were close to falling asleep where they stood.  Dark rings were under their eyes from the lack of sleep.  They had not lied down to rest in weeks, too dedicated to their leader to halt their work upon her shrine to sleep.

It was what Ayane had requested.  She was the new leader of the clan after Hayate had gladly given up his responsibility to her.  It was an unbelievable act.  A bastard child was now the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan.  After years of being looked down upon, she was now the one who looked down upon them.  A shinobi had refused to take orders from her and after leaving the clan to live in the forest, a kunoichi had found his body in a gorge the day after.

She had reported her findings to Ayane and Ayane replied by saying, "Let that be a warning to anyone who decides to leave without my consent."

The kunoichi had quickly spread the word of the shinobi's death to her clan members.  After witnessing this, Ayane did not know where their loyalty lied and she had wished that they would worship her.  And worshipped her they did.  They were immediately fond of the young girl and had forgotten about the shinobi's death.  And the key to worshiping Ayane was with a shrine.

Hayabusa witnessed it all take place.  He was forced to stay amongst the clan as a clan friend.  Ayane refused to let him leave.  She believed it was pointless since he no longer had a clan of his own.  Besides she wanted him to keep her company at times when she was tired of having Hayate in her presence.  She would often lie in her bed with the rabbit on her stomach, stroking its fur as she spoke to Hayabusa about whatever came to her mind.  Sometimes she would speak about the weather or the color of the ceiling or how her shrine was coming about.  And Hayabusa would stand in the corner across the room, not paying her attention, but nodding or humming yes or no to whatever statement or question she made.

She would speak about Kasumi also.  It was the only time she had gotten his attention.  He knew that she only spoke of her, because he and Kasumi had shared a relationship he and Ayane could never have.

"Why did you like her so much?"  Ayane would ask, narrowing her eyes on his, "What's wrong with me?!"

Hayabusa would say nothing in return.  He was even beginning to believe that Ayane was fond of him, often asking what Kasumi had that she hadn't and making small gestures to brush the hair from his face or place her small hand on his arm whenever she spoke to him.  He did nothing at this nor did he speak against her.  He had seen what she could do as long as the rabbit was by her side.  And she could do anything she wanted.  He was in fear, a feeling he thought he had forgotten.  He was in fear of being corrupted just like the ninjas and his best friend, Hayate.

It was too late for his friend, he knew.  He would forever worship Ayane and never again remember the sister he had lost.  His conversations with Hayate were becoming shorter and rarer.  Many of them ended with Hayate speaking of how wonderful Ayane was, proof that he loved her.  But Hayabusa believed he loved her too much.  Ayane had always wanted the love of her brother and she had gotten that.  However, as the times passed, her ego grew and Hayabusa knew that her admiration of him was dwindling.  Her main concern was herself.

She had thought about one other person.  She had thought about this person many times when she believed she was alone.  She would sit in the cramped storage room and look upon old portraits of the one she called her father.  And when Hayabusa went in search of Ayane, he would come upon a sobbing door in the midst of the hallway.  He would sit beside it, close his eyes, and listen to the soft sobs.  Ayane wanted to resurrect her father.  But unfortunately, the rabbit had claimed that it was impossible.  For what reasons, he didn't know.  Neither did Ayane.  The young girl had immediately dispelled all hopes of seeing him again.

The cause of all the dysfunction was the rabbit of course.  It was a disease that had found itself a place in Ayane's tormented mind and she quickly spread to her brother and clan members.  They were all corrupted and one was already dead.  More than once had the thought of killing the rabbit occurred to Hayabusa, but the rabbit was always by Ayane's side.  He never thought of it in her presence in fear that she had wished to read minds.  He had no idea what Ayane would wish of him if she found out his intentions.  The rabbit had become an essential fragment of her life.

But one night as Ayane slept in her bed, Hayabusa was awake and so was the rabbit.  He had heard small footsteps outside his bedroom in the hallway.  When he had sat up in his futon to look, the rabbit's shadow passed by his screen door.  There had been no sign of Ayane in sight.  It was his chance to dispose of the evil creature.  He had quickly grabbed his katana and pursued the rabbit in the hallway.  It was near a corner when Hayabusa had stepped on a loose board, causing a loud creak to echo off the walls.  The rabbit had jerked its head back to witness him only a few feet away with his katana in hand.  That was when it ran.  Hayabusa had cursed himself before running after the rabbit.

By the time he had turned the corner, the rabbit had already turned another.  He continued to run after it in hopes that he would catch it before it reached Ayane.  He had tried to run after it as quietly as he could as to not wake anyone in the rooms including Ayane.  But as the rabbit ran faster so did he and his footsteps became heavier.  He didn't reach the rabbit in time, because it had reached Ayane's room and quickly jumped upon her bed, causing her to wake.  Hayabusa had stopped himself at her doorway and was about to turn and hide, but Ayane had said his name.  She had told him to step inside.  He regrettably placed his katana against the wall outside the room and had slept beside Ayane the rest of that night.  But he did not take his eyes off the rabbit that had placed itself on the other side of Ayane.  Nor did he sleep.

That rainy afternoon, he and Hayate had headed out towards the river to fish with Ayane's consent.  Hayate was knee deep in the river, running his hands through the water and Hayabusa was on the shore, sitting upon the rock as he tied the string onto the rod.  Only the sounds of the raindrops could be heard upon the surface of the river, rocks, and cloaks on their backs.  Hayabusa listened to these sound and breathed in the fresh forest air.  And then he relaxed, closing his eyes.

But the sound of rapid splashing caused him to shoot open his eyes to see Hayate kicking up the water and scattering all the fish.

"Hayate!  Stop it!" he shouted at him, causing him to freeze, "You're scaring away all of the fish!"

Hayate gave a smirk before retreating back to the shoreline beside Hayabusa.  Hayabusa crouched near the river with the rod in his hand.  He still was a bit discouraged about leaving the clan.  It was unusual that Ayane would allow him to leave.  He hadn't been out into the forest for weeks.  He felt as if she was planning something for him while he was gone.  But he dispelled that thought and decided to look upon the brighter side.  He was able to spend some time away from her doing the one thing that gave him peace:  fishing.

"What're we waiting on?" Hayate interrupted his thoughts.

Hayabusa jerked his head over towards him, just remembering he was there.

"We're waiting for the fish to return," he replied with a grin, "You scared them away.  Remember?"

Hayate grinned back before averting his attention towards the water.  Hayabusa didn't take his eyes off him.  He looked like the same Hayate and acted like the same Hayate.  But despite these facts, he was not the same Hayate.  The Hayate he remembered was the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan and would often speak with him about his sister, Kasumi.  But the Hayate beside him knew nothing of Kasumi.  All he knew was Ayane.  He worshipped her every step.  He was her underling and it was evident to Hayabusa that any sign of rebellion towards her would be immediately notified to her.  Hayabusa would have to watch what he said.

He pitied the man beside him.  His identity had been taken away from him.  And every time Hayabusa looked into his eyes, he knew that he was someone else in disguise.  It was evident now after all the months of being uncertain.  And he felt as if he could hear the real Hayate screaming out to him.  He wanted to die.  He wanted to be alongside his sister in eternal slumber.  And he no longer wanted to be under Ayane's control.  He was distraught and alone.  Hayabusa could feel it deep within his being.  And he believed that if he reached out to him, then he would be able to place a hand on his quivering back and tell him that he was not alone.

If there had been a time when Hayate needed anything, Hayabusa was there and vowed to forever be there.  He was going to keep his promise.

"Hayate, hold this for me," he spoke, handing his friend the rod.

He stepped away from the shoreline then stopped only a few feet away.  There, he took a deep breath before looking back at his friend.  His back was still towards him as if giving him a chance.  Hayabusa had to take that chance.  He crept towards him in silent steps.  Hayate wasn't aware of his presence until his shadow appeared over him.

"Ryu?" he asked the shadow.

It didn't answer, but lunged at him and thrust his head into the water.  Hayate thrashed about, desperately trying to get his head out of the water, but the hands that pressed down on him were too strong.  He screamed under the water, but no one heard him not even his best friend who was trying to end his life.  Hayate could feel the water entering his lungs and he choked as bubbles surrounded his face.  His hand frantically searched for anything to fend off his attacker and came upon the fishing rod he had dropped underneath the water.  He took it in hand and started repeatedly beating Hayabusa with it.  Hayabusa winced at the sharp strikes on his shoulder and reached a hand down to pry the rod out of Hayate's grasp.  Realizing the weight on his head had slightly lifted, Hayate pushed himself up, throwing Hayabusa off his back.  He shook the water from his face and coughed up the water in his lungs.  He turned to see his friend coming at him, reaching for his face, but he quickly thrust his foot in his stomach, shoving him backwards again.

Hayate picked himself up onto his feet as quickly as he could, but he was still dazed from the lack of oxygen.  He stumbled onto a stone, but picked himself up again.  Hayabusa appeared before him in a swirl of leaves and tackled him onto the shoreline.  Hayate gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and tried to breathe again only to find that he couldn't breathe nor see.  Hayabusa had pressed his hands onto his face and tried to cease his breathing and conceal his eyes.  He couldn't bear look at him as his life slowly slipped away.  But it had to be done and he only wished he would stop trying to fight him off.  It would be much easier for them both.

But he didn't.

He wasn't ready to die.  He pulled at Hayabusa's hair, pushed his face away, and tried to pry his hands from his face.  None of it worked.  And as his strength weakened, tears began to form in Hayate's eyes.  He was saddened and confused as to why his friend that he trusted for years was trying brutally to kill him.  It wasn't the way to die.  Hayabusa couldn't see his tears; but he could feel them as they wetted his hands and slipped through his fingers.

"Forgive me," he told Hayate, feeling the remainder his life draining away.

Hayate's grip around his wrists loosened and his arms fell limp against the rocks.  Hayabusa's eyes widened.  Before he could even comprehend what he had just done, he felt a sharp pain in his neck and fell unconscious beside Hayate in a thud.  Hayate was still alive.  He quickly inhaled the air once again and flipped over onto his side, making sure he could move.  He was lightheaded from the lack of oxygen and through blurred vision, he could see Hayabusa lying down on the rocks as the river washed over him.

"I had a feeling there was something wrong with him," a voice spoke.

Hayate looked up to see Ayane standing over Hayabusa, glaring down at him.

"He's obviously insane."

Hayate breathed a sigh of relief and rested his head onto the rocks.  The rabbit had seated itself a few feet away from them.  It stared at Hayate and he stared back.


	4. Chapter 4 I Was Once Human

Ack! Me and my laziness . . . Anyway, thanks for the reviews. There's possibly one chapter left till the end.

Chapter 4 - I Was Once Human

He stood deep in the abstract silence. The stones before him urged him to move forward and end the wait. He knelt down beside the stones, confused about his mind and heart. They had separated, but were still close that at times he didn't know which one of them was speaking. He didn't know whether his heart was pure and his mind knew only lies or whether his heart was tainted and his mind spoke the truth. Had fear and anxiety from the sudden turning point of what was left his life caused them both to separate? He did not know. But he had only one question. He used his hand to move the rocks; the scraps and scratches piercing through the silence. Afterwards, he crouched with his arms around his knees, his heart frozen and his mind blank.

"Am I alone?" the rocks read back at him.

He waited for an answer and through the ever-growing silence, a hand reached down and rested on his back.

---------------

Ayane pressed her hands against her ears in an effort to drown out the cries. Or maybe it was an effort to drown out the guilt.

"I wish that every decision you made depended upon me!"

The words came out of her mouth whether she truly wanted them to or not. He had become hers to command just like everyone and everything else around her, her own personal robot. When she said walk, he walked; when she said speak, he spoke; when she said sleep, he slept, and when she said wake up, he woke. She had taken his identity despite his plea. It had been the only thing he had left. Branded with her name, he followed her till he became a pest. He had to senselessly stay put outside in the rain. Stay put near the shrine so that you can die from a falling stone and have your blood spilled into the puddles on the ground.

Ayane didn't dare go near him to see if there was life within his still form. The rain seemed to pour harder at the sight of his blood, freezing her till she felt her insides were cold. She stepped back away as the blood spread across the ground towards her feet. Was she ashamed? Did she believe it was her fault?

"Owe! Ayane! What're you doing?!" young Ryu's scream echoed through the forest.

His gawked in disbelieve at the fresh gash on his arm. He scowled at her when the red started to run. Younger Ayane smirked.

"I'm sparring with you!" she exclaimed, positioning herself to attack once more with her tanto, "That's what I'm doing!"

They stood around her in shock. Ayane hadn't noticed them until one asked if her victim was dead. She stepped back out of sight, their shoulders concealing her from the body. Her robot was dead.

Hayate had knelt down in his blood, he had cuddled his head in his arms, and his blood covered the front of his gi. Hayate was there beside his friend to cry; the same friend that had tried to painfully and unmercifully take his life. Only humans shed tears, blood, and have the ability to mourn. And as she sat outside his door, the unbearable reality of knowing one was a murder and an identity thief all went away, dissolved into thin air just like the many memories she had stolen. What was done was done. Bear it then forget.

Ayane placed herself beside his bed. Hayate remained lying upon the bed, streams of endless tears running down his cheeks. His sobs quieted as he felt the heat of her body on his damp skin. He slowly picked himself up to face her as if the pain of the death was a heavy weight on his back. The red on his gi and the pale color of his skin were conspicuous now. Ayane had her hand upon his head. She rubbed his brown hair back from the front of his face to see his red eyes and nose. Hayate didn't pay any mind to her stoic expression, but threw himself onto her, wrapping his arms around her waist; a gesture that had become common for over a month.

"You have to stop crying someday," she told him, speaking more to herself than him.

A few seconds past as the rain pattered against the window. Hayate buried his head farther into her chest.

"Maybe I won't," his voice spoke, quiet and hoarse, "I loved him, Ayane!"

The guilt returned to her at the mention of 'him.' She forcefully picked Hayate's head up to face hers, not caring whether she was hurting him or not.

"I know you loved him," Ayane scowled, "You loved him, you loved Kasumi, you loved Mother, you loved anyone who wasn't me!"

"-But I love you, Ayane!" Hayate quickly squeezed her hands in his and pulled her close, afraid that she would walk away from him; another common gesture for over a month.

"-I know you love me! Stop telling me this!" Ayane ripped her hands from his grasp.

Hayate fell off the bed in a desperate attempt to reach out for his younger sister. His body met the wooden floor in a thud. He remained at Ayane's feet. A new set of tears were now wetting the floor. He finally sat up, feeling Ayane's glare on him. He hung his head low in an attempt to hide himself from her eyes. He was ashamed that she didn't love him back. All the days he said those words, they annoyed her. He knew now.

"Since when did you become such a sissy, Hayate?" Ayane questioned him.

He stood on his feet, towering over Ayane. And as he passed her towards the doorway, she believed he had spoken.

"Ever since you made me this way."

Maybe it was the back of her mind.

She turned her head to watch him leave; she knew that he still loved her despite her callous remark and gestures. That would never change. Everything she wished never changed. Her white furred companion in the doorway made sure she understood that. Her desires would have to have their swift wings snipped if she wanted to live in the world she had created. She could smell her mistake. Its red hue stained the sheets. She grabbed a handful and ripped them off the bed.


	5. Chapter 5 And Then There Was Dark

To Dark Samarian,

Thanks for the review, but Ayane did not kill Ryu sparring. He died by a stone that fell from the shrine (it's still being built). The reason he did not move was because Ayane didn't tell him to. She had told him to stay put near the shrine, because she was getting tired of him following her.

What you read with the tanto was a quick flashback for Ayane. She was remembering a time when she felt more powerful than Hayabusa and that was when they were young. Of course, you know when you fight someone and you draw blood then you get that feeling that you are more powerful than that someone, right? Ayane _did_ feel that way when she slashed Hayabusa with a tanto when they were younger, especially since Hayabusa is suppose to be the better fighter. But when she witnesses him bloodied on the ground and knowing it was her fault, she's not so sure about having power anymore. She's also regretting her wish upon Hayabusa. I hope it's clear to you now.

As for everyone else, thanks for the reviews! It's been a bit hard for me to write this, because I've been too happy lately. Anyway, here is the last chapter!

Chapter 5 - And Then There Was Dark

It was silent that night. But it was no surprise to her. Every night had been completely silent for the past several weeks. But now the silence seemed to be waiting for someone or something.

She opened her eyes to look up at the ceiling through the dark room, observing it dark green color. She could not sleep. She felt something was coming, but she did not know what. All she could do was wait. She picked her head up to look down at the spot the rabbit had placed itself that night before she went to sleep. It was not there. It must have been somewhere else. Ayane looked over at the tabletop, but it wasn't there either. When she tried to sit up, she realized her arms wouldn't budge. They felt as if they were glued to the sheets. Neither could she move her legs or waist. She struggled against the unknown force that held her down, but it was futile; she soon found this out. She collapsed back onto her pillow, breathing deeply from the struggle. She would be able to move again later she assumed.

Ayane closed her eyes once more, hoping to obtain rest. Unbeknownst to her, a white aura was glowing on the far wall. It took the shape of a human body and slumped against the wall on the floor. Its presence caught Ayane's attention. Her eyes shot open as wide as they could get. She jerked her head towards the wall and caught sight of the white aura. With her mouth agape, she watched as the aura slowly lifted a leg then the other. The aura lifted itself off the group and seemed to lazily slump from weariness. It started to move towards her, staggering, but never falling. Ayane had to move, but her body wouldn't allow her. She strained against the force and it was futile once again.

The aura was already near her bedside. Ayane feared that it was a force sent by someone more powerful than her to punish her for her sins. It kept a tight grasp on her, making sure she couldn't move. All she could do was wait and try to withstand whatever came.

The aura's glow began to diminish and the face of a girl appeared. Her auburn hair and eyes, the blue gi she wore, and the black and blue bruises that became a part of her pale skin. Ayane felt as if her heart had stopped. And as she struggled to breathe, she believed it did.

"Kasumi?" Ayane whispered the name.

Her dead sister stood before her, a distressed expression upon her face. Ayane's eyes were fixated on Kasumi's. They glowed as if they were ready to shed tears. And upon her cheeks were the trails of tears she had cried that night of her demise.

"You are dead," Ayane stated, more likely to convince herself, "I saw you die . . ."

Kasumi wanted to speak, but no words came when she opened her mouth. She looked away, trying to find the words to say to her younger sister.

"Ayane, I . . ." was all that was said before she stepped away from her bedside as if ashamed to be seen in front of her.

Another body lied on the floor. It was the body of a man. The head lied hidden behind the tabletop. Ayane strained against the force that confined her to look over the bedside at the body. A pool of liquid was surrounding the tabletop's feet. Ayane knew who it was. Similar to Kasumi, he still bored the garments he died in. He began to move, sitting himself up. His dark hair swayed to the front of his face, concealing it from her. He stood himself up, turned towards her direction, and then began to move towards her. He staggered and fell onto the bedside, startling Ayane.

"Stay away from me," Ayane commanded him, "Go away!"

"Even as my soul lies in the past life, you still believe you can control me?" he spoke in a low tone, "Don't you realize what you have done? You've corrupted everything in your path, Ayane. You've ruined everything."

Ryu began to stand from his place beside her bed, his hair moving from his face to reveal his green eyes and the blood that surrounded them and ran down to his chin.

"Is this what you've always wanted?" he spoke to her, "Death and deception?"

Ayane pretended to not hear. She pretended they weren't there. She closed her eyes shut and hoped for sleep to come soon.

"I suppose it doesn't matter to you as long as you're satisfied," he continued to speak, "As long as you gain something from it . . . But in the end, Ayane, you gain nothing."

Ayane opened her eyes and scowled at him.

"You aren't real," she told him.

"I was once was real . . . I once was human . . . But you took that away from me! You took that away from us!"

Ayane turned away from him. Kasumi looked on from behind Ryu with her head low. She didn't feel the need to interfere. The burden of knowing that everything she ever loved had been corrupted was enough.

"Someone as stubborn as you would never understand the true atrocities of your actions," Ryu stepped away from the bed, "Or maybe you are just ashamed to admit it . . ."

His last words stung her. And just like anytime it hurt, she cried. She shut her eyes tight, trying to seal off the tears, but they ran down her face, quickly soaking her pillow. She could move again. Her body allowed her to turn on her side and bury her face into her pillow, quieting the sobs. Ryu stepped farther away from her. He was no longer angered, but regretted his words.

"I wish you would go away," Ayane smothered voice emitted from the pillow, "Leave me. I can't stand the sight of you . . . Just go away."

Sunlight emerged from the horizon and swallowed Ryu and Kasumi until they disappeared in the sun's own orange aura. It painted Ayane and the room orange with its light. Ayane's tense shoulders relaxed at the touch of the sun's warm light. Sensing the new morning and the end of the nightmare, she ceased crying. She heard the door open then the patting of small feet. They crossed the room and stopped near the tabletop. Ayane sat herself up to look upon the rabbit that had seated itself near her bed.

"Ayane, I have some bad news," the snow rabbit spoke.

"Is it about my wishes?" Ayane inattentively questioned it, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Because of your wishes. Another ninja clan is on their way here and they are planning to attack."

Ayane froze in her place. She looked over at the rabbit's desperate look. She had never seen it before nor had she ever heard it inform her on such things. It was a different time indeed.

"Why are you telling me this?"

". . . I'm only doing what is best."

Ayane didn't take her eyes off the rabbit. It was waiting for her to respond. But she was unsure if it was the same rabbit she had been with for over a month. It looked the same, sounded the same, but something about it wasn't the same. And it worried her. Had the oncoming attack of the ninja clan caused the rabbit fear?

"This needs to be taken care of soon, Ayane," the rabbit broke the uncomfortable silence.

Ayane? If Ayane didn't have any sense, she would have thought Hayate of several weeks ago was speaking to her. Her head lowered without her knowledge. She started remember what she had said to Hayate; her harsh words. She created him then pushed him aside. She corrupted the head of the Mugen Tenshin clan then left him to wallow in confusion and despair. Ryu was right about her. She didn't want to admit her true actions, because she was ashamed. It was too evident to be true. But what was done was done. Bear it then forget. None of it could change.

"Rabbit," Ayane began.

The rabbit's ears perked up at the sound of her voice.

"I wish I would never sleep again," she spoke the words.

The simple response of the snow rabbit was, "So be it."

* * *

Concealed in the darkness of the night, they dashed through the forest, jumping over decaying tree logs and streams. All that was heard was the patting of their feet as they landed and ran off again. Assured that they were not seen, they occasionally hid amongst the tree limbs or bushes, but never staying put for too long. Their target was only so close.

At the sight of a stiff hand, they took cover and drew their weapons. The war was about to begin. It was only a simple swing of the arm away. Some of them were only seeing the beginning of war for the first time and others living and breathing it. Some hands shook, but others held a firm grasp. Some eyes were closed, but others were wide open. And some took unsteady breaths, but others were easy. But all were ready and willing to fight.

Their head ninja peered at the clearing where the huts stood from behind a bush. There was not a living soul walking about the clearing; a sign that their enemy knew of their coming. Ambush would be at hand.

"I cannot see them," he spoke to his younger underling beside him, "But I can smell them."

His underling glanced slightly at his back at the sound of his voice. The head ninja suddenly froze. Someone not of their kind was nearby. His underling sensed this also. They would have to move soon. His underling clutched his katana tighter that he could feel the blood rushing through them. He was ready to attack, but the head ninja had different plans. And he only hoped that his underling knew to dodge then attack.

That someone was getting closer. He sensed the anger and the need for bloodshed within it. It could not be human. Purple flashed before his eyes and he quickly jumped into the air. A loud burst of a wind and ice shook the earth and lighted up the black sky to a pale blue. As he was landing, he caught sight of the bright blue ice that covered the bush. His jawed dropped. His underling was frozen in place as he was trying to flee. The bright light diminished and the head ninja was cast into dark once again.

"Ayane," he spoke in a fierce tone, standing up from his crouch to face her back.

"You're quicker than I thought," she spoke back then drew her wakizashi and face him, "Do you honestly think you can come here and take what's mine?"

The head ninja was faced with her murderous scowl. The red her eyes seemed to bleed from the inside. The head ninja chose not to be wavered by her appearance. He came to destroy what was corrupt before it engulfed the earth. The mighty Ryu Haybusa did not live to do so. He would have to keep a forward mind.

His ninjas appeared out of the forest in a blur and threw themselves at Ayane. And as quick as they appeared, Ayane's ninjas appeared and threw their swords at their enemies. The head ninja watched in shock as his ninjas were thrown to the ground with a single swing. They did not get nor move when their faces met the dirt. They were inhuman. They were unaffected when shurikens aligned their backs or blades pierced through their gi and into their skin. They did not flinch nor scream in pain. They only drew their swords into backs or chests and removed them when the enemy was down.

Ayane stood in the middle of the bloodshed with her wakizashi in hand and her eyes dead-set on the head ninja. He hesitantly drew his katana. Fighting back would be futile. The evil before his eyes was more powerful and merciless than he had imagined. If Hayabusa had fallen to this, then he would fall also. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. He swore that he wouldn't.

Ayane began to approach him. He was tense and sweat dripped off the point of his nose in front of Ayane's feet. He jumped back at the sight of her eyes in front of his. He didn't notice her in front of him. And because of this, he felt more vulnerable than he already was.

"I _am_ corrupt and that can never change," Ayane told him then lifted her wakizashi.

* * *

No wind, no animals, red mornings, black nights, burning suns, dull moons, and ever growing silence; everything had changed. The world around her was void of the life she had once appreciated to witness grow. She was cast into the silence like before. Soon the trees would wither and become bare, the sun would stop shining, the sky would become eternally black, and every person would hold a scowl and every hand a dagger once again; even her own. In hopes of making her life better, she had made it worse. She had only peeked out at the world from under the rock once and unknowingly crawled back in. The silence once again screamed into her ears.

Regret was heavy upon her back; so heavy that she didn't have the willpower to stand and face what her life had became. And she was weary. She could not keep her eyes open neither could she close them to sleep.

"I wish I would never sleep again," her words echoed through her mind and she cursed herself for not thinking it through.

She had not slept for weeks. It was taking its toll upon her. But she didn't want to be faced with them again. She didn't want to have the nightmare again and regret everything she had ever wished for. She regretted it now though. It was too painful to bear and forget. Her eyes were in pain along with her body and heart. She felt as if she were slowly dying. Breathing was too tiring for her. Her lungs were too exhausted from the lack of rest to provide her with oxygen.

And as she lied on the floor in the concealment of her four walls, she thought about Hayate, the one she had misguided and ruined and the one that actually took the time to acknowledge her presence in the past. Hayate had been there for her when she stubbornly went off in battles and ended up beaten and battered in the dirt. He was there to lift her into his arms and carry her off for treatment. She would be yelled at for not listening to him and sometimes she would yell back, but it would soon be forgotten and Ayane would stand by his side once again. And when they were younger, Hayate was also there beside her when they slept at nights; at times when she didn't want to be alone. He had been there for her, but she never noticed it until now. She was even beginning to believe her wishes upon him were pointless. She had corrupted everything, because she didn't open her eyes.

The rabbit entered the room and sat next to her limp body.

"Where is Hayate?" she asked it.

"He's at the well," it answered.

Ever since that day, he had avoided her and everyone. In her eyes, he had become her in the past. She was even surprised he was amongst the monsters she had created for the sake of battle.

"I love Hayate, but he would never truly know what love I have for him now," Ayane spoke again, "I feel like I'm dying. I can't close my eyes and sleep."

The rabbit sat, staring at her.

Ayane closed her eyes, "I'm a terrible person. I can't cry anymore. Someone as corrupt as I don't even deserve to live in this world. They would only ruin it."

She opened her eyes. It was over. She would make it end. The burden would be lifted.

"Rabbit."

Ayane averted her eyes towards the doorway where Ryu and Kasumi stood.

"I wish . . . I weren't alive."

Ayane's eyes fell closed and her breaths came easy. The snow rabbit looked upon her then closed its eyes.

"So be it," it spoke.

And then she ceased breathing. Her heart stopped and her skin paled. She escaped the black world, leaving behind the regret and torment that plagued her. Ryu and Kasumi lowered their heads, feeling her life slip away before they diminished themselves.

Hayate picked up his head. He could feel it. Death was nearby. He looked about until he noticed a small, white figure making its way into the forest. He couldn't breathe. He only hoped his assumptions weren't true. He jumped off the side of the well and ran towards Ayane's hut.

End.


End file.
